Yule Balls In Time
by Bgrangerweasley
Summary: Hermione and Ron weren't the only ones who had an eventful Yule Ball night. Their children did as well. (Using the characters from my previous stories "Life Unexpected" and "Unexpected Challenges" in which Ron and Hermione have 3 kids instead of 2).
1. Belle's ball

*** Belle's ball ***

For some extremely weird reason, Vladimir Krum was interested in her. He had been in the library many times and he had asked her to the ball many times before Adam did, but she always politely declined. It wasn't that she didn't feel flattered by the proposal. It's just that... she wasn't into the son of the famous Quidditch player. She didn't want to waste his time or hers, and she surely didn't want to give him false hopes either. Every girl in her year (and probably in the entire school) was fawning over him, trying to make him to notice them and ask them to the ball. But her? No, she wasn't like that. She wanted to go with someone she knew, someone who could make her have a good time without feeling awkward.  
"5 galleons that he keeps asking you out during the ball." Teddy told her the morning of the event with a smirk on his face as they were walking down the corridor to the Great Hall.  
"5 more that Victoire dumps you in the middle of it for your feeble attempts at dancing." she said as he gaped at her.  
"That's mean!" he retorted. She smirked at him.  
"Serves you right." she said.  
"Still don't get why you're not going with him. He's Viktor Krum's son!" he exclaimed.  
"Not my type." she simply said.  
"what? Quidditch players? Come on, Belle! You're always watching our practice, so I don't think that's the case." he stated.  
She glared at him.  
"I already have a date." she said.  
"Really? Who?" Teddy asked.  
"Adam." she said. He stopped walking and looked at her. She looked back. "What?" she asked, stopping her walk as well.  
"So, Adam. Adam Weston, Gryffindor's keeper asked you to the ball." Teddy said. Belle sighed and nodded.  
"Wow!" Teddy said after a while.  
"Why is it so hard for you to understand that he asked me to the ball? I mean, we've been friends since day one, so... I don't really see what the fuss is." she said  
"Never thought he was actually going to do it. Well, at least you're going with a friend. That's good." he said.  
"Yeah. That's good." she sighed as they resumed their walk and got into the Great Hall.

As the night came, the air was filled with anticipation and excitement. Everyone was getting ready for the great event. Belle just looked at herself in the mirror of the girls' dorm. She was wearing a long, yellow chiffon dress and shoes that matched. She used some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and managed to do her hair in a nice and elegant bun. She put on some slightly make up and some lipstick. She felt like a real princess. As soon as she downed the stairs to the common room, she looked for her date. She found him talking to one of the other boys, Justin, and trying to fix his blue dress robes. Justin nudged him in the arm and Adam turned around and looked at her with an amazed look on his face. She smiled and looked at him.  
"You... you look... Wow! I mean... you look... beautiful, Belle! I mean, you always are, but tonight..." Adam stammered, still gazing at her. She blushed.  
"Thank you. You looking handsome yourself." she giggled. He smiled a bit and held his hand to her.  
"Shall we go?" he asked. She took his hand and they left. They were really enjoying the night. They were talking and laughing a lot, they were eating great food and they even danced to a couple of songs until Teddy and Victoire got to them.  
"He's here!" he just told them. Belle and Adam looked at him, confused.  
"Who?" Adam asked.  
"Viktor Krum! He's here talking to your parents." he told Belle as pointed to a group of adults talking near the door. Teddy took their hands and pulled them to the door.  
"... and I couldn't believe it vhen he told me he vas coming to Hogwarts for the ball." they heard Viktor Krum tell Ron and Hermione. As it was expected, Vladimir Krum was standing next to his father. Teddy got there and shook hands with him.  
"It's an honour to meet you, sir. A Real honour." he said feverishly. Vladimir looked at Belle, then whispered something in his father's ear. Viktor looked at her. If it hadn't been for the red hair, he could have sworn she was a mini version of Hermione. But he knew that was impossible. She couldn't have a teenage daughter.  
"You must be the girl my son talked about. He told me everything about you: your bushy hair, your brown eyes, how you spend all your time in the library, the many times he asked you to the ball. I actually thought he vas describing my Yule Ball date." he said smiling at Hermione. Belle and her mom exchanged glances. Her mother knew about Viktor's son encounters with her daughter. However, Ron didn't.  
"HE ASKED YOU TO THE BALL?!" Ron asked Belle, shocked.  
"Dad, please." she told him, her ears turning bright red. Viktor looked at them, confused.  
"Dad? You are her dad?" he asked Ron.  
"Damn right I am!" Ron nearly shouted as Hermione hit his arm.  
"Language, Ronald." she scorned him. Viktor looked at Hermione, then at Ron.  
"If she's your daughter... then... she's also..." he told her, trying to put two and two together.  
"I'm... I'm Belle Granger-Weasley. And yes, these are my parents." the 14-year-old teenage girl told the Quidditch star. Krum looked at her, shocked.  
"It was very nice to see you again, Viktor, but Ron and I need to talk to McGonagall, if you excuse us." Hermione said, pulling Ron's hand. Belle and Adam took the chance to leave the Quidditch player and his son as well. They could hear Ron saying: "Viktor bloody Krum's son asked our daughter to the ball?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" Belle knew she would have a lot to explain her father later on, but she wasn't going to worry about that now. Adam pulled her back to the dancefloor and was holding her and they danced to a slow song. They decided to call it a night a couple of songs later and walked back to the tower hand in hand, talking about what happened that night.  
"Well... putting the Krum thing aside, I had a really good time tonight, Belle." Adam said when they reached the stairs for the girls' dorm. Belle smiled and blushed.  
"Yeah, me too." she said.  
They stared at each other, smiling, breathing. He took her hand in his and pulled her hair behind her ear with his other had. Their heads got closer and closer, the tips of their noses touching.  
"So... see you tomorrow?" she asked. He smiled shyly. He leaned a bit and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She stayed still at first, shocked, then she put her arm around his neck and deepened into the kiss. They heard someone coming onto the common room and they pulled away slowly, gazing at each other. Their faces were all red and they were both smiling.  
"Goodnight, Belle." Adam said.  
"Goodnight, Adam." she said, then she walked up the stairs to her room, grinning. Yeah, it really was an eventful night.


	2. Rose's ball

*** Rose's ball ***

Rose was starting to regret staying at the castle for Christmas. She actully started to regret saying yes to Eddie's invitation to the Yule Ball. It's not that she didn't like Eddie. He was sweet and funny and nice. He just... he wasn't the guy she really fancied. The boy she really fancied was in another house and was probably going with another girl. Why? Why did it have to be that way? She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a green, long dress. Her long and curly red hair tied in an elegant bun. She had slightly put in some lipstick and eye shadow. She walked out of the girls' dorm and went to the common room to meet her date.  
The night was OK for Rose. She talked to Albus and James, danced a bit and ate delicious food. Still, she longed to be with somebody else. After some hours, she looked around for her date. He was supposed to be getting some butterbeers and he still wasn't back.  
"So... alone, Rosie?" She heard someone ask. She turned her head to where the voice was coming from and realised it was her cousin Albus. He smiled at her.  
"Eddie went to get butterbeers." She said. "What about you?" She asked.  
Albus pointed to a black-haired girl in a pink dress that was walking towards them with a couple of drinks. She gave a glass to Albus and smiled at Rose.  
"Hey, Rose! Having fun?" The girl asked.  
"Hi, Stephanie. So far, so good." The red-haired girl replied.  
"So... You'll never believe who I saw in the line kissing." Stephanie started. Albus and Rose looked at her like expecting her to continue with her story.  
"Lana Winchester and Eddie Easton!" Stephanie exclaimed. Rose felt her eyes filling up with tears. Her date had dumped her? Albus put an arm around Rose's shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
"It's alright, Rosie. He's an idiot." He said as she cried in his shoulder. She wasn't sad about it. She felt mad and used.  
"I just... I don't know why I'm so upset. I mean... he wasn't even my first choice in the first place. I should have never said yes to him. I should have never stayed here for this stupid ball in the first place." She cried, pulling away from him. "I'm off to bed." She announced.  
Just as she was turning around to leave, she heard someone calling for her. It seemed that this person was on stage with the band. She turned around and saw him: blonde hair, green eyes, black and green dress robes, broad smile on his face.  
"Rose Granger-Weasley, I was the biggest idiot in this school for not asking you to the ball in the second it was announced. But I want you to know, I want EVERYONE to know, that I LOVE YOU!" Scorpius Malfoy shouted. Tears ran through Rose's cheeks. Scorpius smiled.  
"So... if you allow me, if you want to, would you dance with me?" he asked. She brushed her tears with the back of her hands and ran to him. She flung her arms at him and kissed him passionately full on the mouth. He was shocked at first, but then grabbed her waist and replied to her kiss enthusiastically as the whole school clapped and whistled.  
"Soppy bastard. He finally did it!" Albus exclaimed as his cousin Fred slipped 5 galleons in his hand. Albus looked at him and smiled. "Told you they would end up together in the end." he said later. Rose and Scorpius went down the stage and went to the middle of the dancefloor, not caring about who was watching them. They were happy to be finally together.


End file.
